


Private Performance

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi decides to give Kei a special show.</p>
<p>Based off a headcanon on the tsukkiyamaforthesoul tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Performance

               Kei looked around the gym. It was completely empty. Only he and Tadashi were present. Admittedly, a pole dancing gym was possibly one of the strangest places he’d ever been to.

               “Why are we here?” he asked. Tadashi had dragged him here after practice. Kei knew he came where twice a week. He’d had no idea that Tadashi had been taking lessons, and then teaching here until fairly recently. And really, seeing him on that pole for the first time had been an insane turn on for him. When he’d gone to bed that night, he’d found himself desperately chasing release to the thought of Tadashi performing for him.

               “I pulled a favor from Setsuna-san, you know the head instructor? She’s also the owner and I asked her to close for the afternoon,” Tadashi explained. He pulled the receptionist’s chair from behind the front desk and dragged it to the center of the room. Tadashi steered Kei into the chair and faced him.

               “What for?”

               Tadashi smiled as he stripped out of his uniform, “for a private show, or course.”

               Kei felt his ears warm and knew he was blushing. God, the mere thought of Tadashi giving him his very own private performance. He could feel his dick twitching already, and Tadashi was still only standing there, in a tank top and those sinfully short tight shorts. Kei was pretty sure that Tadashi wasn’t wearing any underwear at all under those. Tadashi bent over as he connected his iPod to the speaker system and turned it on. Kei shifted in his seat and nervously pushed his glasses back up his nose.

               A slow sensuous beat filled the room as Tadashi approached the pole directly in front of Kei. With a quick fluid motion, he hooked a leg around the pole and shimmied up to the top. There was a pause in the song and Tadashi went completely still. There was two beat of silence before the music came pulsing back and Tadashi moved.

               Using his thighs to support himself, he bent backwards until his back touched the pole and he ever so slowly began to slide down. He lowered a hand and let go of the pole and flipped back onto his feet. Tadashi turned so his back was to the pole and reached back to grip it with both hands. Then, he did something that shocked Kei. He executed side splits so deep his thighs touched the ground.

               “Oh, fuck, Tadashi,” he moaned. Kei adjusted his cock through his pants. He saw Tadashi’s eyes drift down to his crotch and knew damn well that Tadashi could see his bulge. One of Tadashi’s hands drifted down, brushing over his chest and down his stomach. He teasingly tugged at the waistband of his shorts, showing just a strip of skin and a little flash of trail.

               He came up out of the splits and flipped back onto the pole. He twirled around the pole, and spread his legs wide and hooked a knee around it as he continued to spin.

               Kei stood up as the spin was winding down and Tadashi’s feet touched the floor.

               “Tsukki?”

               Kei backed him up against the wall of mirrors.

               “How much trouble do you think we’ll be in if I fuck you right here?” he asked. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Kei’s neck as Kei lifted him up by the legs.

               “I’m certainly not planning on telling anyone,” Tadashi said as he rotated his hips and rubbed their erections together. Kei groaned and kissed Tadashi deeply, their tongues twined. Tadashi let out little mewls of pleasure as Kei pushed up his tank top to play with his nipples.

               “Tadashi, fuck Tadashi. You looked so hot. So sexy. I need to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you right here, and I’m going to mark you so all your friends here know you’re mine.”

               “Kei-kun, Kei-kun, please, please fuck me,” Tadashi pleaded. He pulled his shorts down and Kei immediately spread his cheek. Long fingers teased his entrance and he gasped in pleasure. Kei moved to slip a finger inside, but hesitated.

               “Condoms and lube?” he asked.

               “In my duffel bag,” Tadashi responded. Kei moved slowly to set Tadashi on the ground and rushed over to where they’d abandoned their bags. He dug through Tadashi’s until he found some condoms and a small bottle of lube in one of the smaller pockets.

               “You were planning this, weren’t you?”

               “Definitely. Now hurry up and get your cock in me.”

               Kei hurried to comply. He returned them to their position against the mirrors, and slicked his fingers up with lube and slid a finger inside. Tadashi moaned and immediately started fucking himself on Kei’s finger.

               “Kei-kun, more, please. It’s not enough. Give me your cock.”

               “Patients. You’ll be nice and full soon enough,” Kei whispered in his ear. He slid in a second and third finger, all the while Tadashi never losing his rhythm. “Get my cock ready.”

               With shaky fingers, Tadashi managed to unzip Kei’s fly and pull his cock out. He gave it a couple of playful strokes before he opened up a condom wrapper and rolled it onto Kei’s cock. He spread more lube onto it just as Kei pulled his fingers out. Tadashi lined Kei’s cock up with his entrance and lowered himself onto it. He gasped and moaned as Kei began to thrust into him.

               “Fuck yes, you feel so good around me, Tadashi. Do you want me to fuck you harder?”

               “Yes, yes Kei-kun,” Tadashi gasped. Kei’s pace quickened until they didn’t have the breath to speak and the room filled with the sounds of their gasping, panting breath and the slap of flesh against flesh. All of it just drowned out by the sound of Tadashi’s music. Kei kissed Tadashi as he began to approach his orgasm. His kisses trained down Tadashi’s neck where he bit down and sucked. Intent on leaving a very visible mark where not even his uniform could hide it.

               Kei moaned loudly as he came, wishing he could fill Tadashi with his cum. Tadashi’s walls tightened around his softening cock and Kei pulled out. Before he removed the condom, he set Tadashi back down and immediately took Tadashi’s cock into his mouth. His tongue ran along the underside as he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He looked up at Tadashi and swallowed. Tadashi’s cry as he came echoed through the empty room. Kei swallowed every last drop of his cum and milked his cock of everything he had.

               Tadashi nearly pitched forward if not for Kei holding him up. The used condom was removed and tied off and thrown away into the nearest trash can they could find. Kei helped Tadashi dress in his uniform and the gym was put to rights. The lights were shut off and the front door locked up.

               “Thank you, for sharing that with me,” Kei said. Tadashi flushed. “You looked beautiful.”

               “Thank you, Tsukki.”

               “My parents won’t be home until late tonight, so if you want to come over for a repeat performance of the end, you can,” Kei offered. Tadashi glared light-heartedly and elbowed the taller boy in the ribs.

               “You’re insatiable.”

               “Only for you, Tadashi.”


End file.
